<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sisterhood of the Pouf by amandapanda425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912900">The Sisterhood of the Pouf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandapanda425/pseuds/amandapanda425'>amandapanda425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking Games, Family Bonding, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandapanda425/pseuds/amandapanda425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #15: Drunk cooking.</p><p>Set at the end of 1x06. Following their initiation into the Vera-Vera-Vaughn sisterhood, the Charmed Ones and Harry enjoy some bonding time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sisterhood of the Pouf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been doing a lot of angsty stuff for the past couple prompts and have a heavy multi-chapter fic planned out, so I'm going to try to stick to straight fluff for the rest of the month. Enjoy this insomnia-fueled family bonding story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walked down the stairs with his suitcase and stopped as he heard voices from the living room.</p><p>“From darkness into light, into the sisterhood we invite you, Maggie Vera,” he heard Mel say. Then he heard Maggie start to laugh. “Stop laughing! You’re supposed to be gravely considering your place in vaunted Vera-Vera-Vaughn sisterhood.”</p><p>“Vaunted?” Macy questioned. Harry could hear the laughter in her voice from the other room.</p><p>“Very vaunted,” Mel said. </p><p>“Please, drink from this ceremonial sustainable, reusable water chalice,” Macy said.</p><p>Harry smiled to himself. He wasn’t quite sure what the sisters were up to tonight, but they sounded like they were having fun. He was going to miss this. It had been nice to have them so close for the past few days. He hoped they would stay distracted long enough for him to make his escape from the home. It was now or never. He walked toward the door with his belongings.</p><p>“Harry! What are you doing? What’s with the suitcases?” Macy asked him, a worried look on her face. </p><p>“The Elders have concluded that, with the Book returned, you and your sisters no longer require my additional protection. Back to the condo for me,” Harry said, trying to hide the disappointment from his voice. </p><p>“Oh, Harry. I’m gonna miss you,” Maggie said, with a pout on her face. Harry smiled to himself as Mel and Macy voiced their agreement with Maggie’s sentiment. </p><p>“I better be off then,” Harry said.</p><p>“Wait! Not yet. You’re gonna get initiated. You can be an honorary sister,” Maggie said, putting her hand on his arm. She looked so excited.</p><p>Harry looked over at Macy, who smiled at him. “By the power of the pouf.”</p><p>“Really?” Harry asked, touched they would include him in their sisterly bonding.</p><p>Mel reached over with what Harry assumed was the pouf and booped it against his head. The sisters pulled Harry in for a group hug. It was the closest Harry had felt to anyone in quite some time. </p><p>“There’s only one thing we’re missing now,” Maggie said, stepping back with a mischievous glint in her eye. “It’s not a true initiation unless we have shots.” </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Macy said. </p><p>“I do! We must seal the bond of our sisterhood by getting trashed together,” Maggie said, giggling. “Come on. We deserve a night to let loose. What do you say?”</p><p>Macy looked over at Mel, who shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>“I’m down for it,” Mel said. “We have been working really hard.”</p><p>Macy sighed. “Okay, let’s do this.” </p><p>“I really should be going, ladies,” Harry said.</p><p>“No! Harry! You’re a part of the sisterhood, too!” Maggie said. She stuck out her lower lip. “Please?” When Maggie looked at him like that, Harry would have given her anything. </p><p>“I suppose I could stay for a drink or two,” Harry reluctantly agreed. </p><p>“Yay!” Maggie said, clapping her hands together and bouncing with excitement. “What’s everyone’s poison tonight?”</p><p>Maggie went straight for the tequila shots. Surprisingly, Macy did as well. Mel made herself a rum and Coke that was really just a glass of rum with a splash of Coke. Harry found a nice scotch in the liquor cabinet and poured himself a couple fingers worth. For a while, the sisters and Harry just sat and talked. Mel and Maggie told funny stories about their childhood. Harry shared some adventures from his previous charges.</p><p>“Ooh, let’s play a game!” Maggie said, excitedly. “How about Never Have I Ever?”</p><p>“I mean, sure. It could be a fun way to find out more about each other,” Macy said, interested in the possibility of learning more about her sisters and Harry. </p><p>“I’m not familiar,” Harry said. “How do you play?”</p><p>“It’s super easy. Basically, you say a statement like, ‘Never have I ever dyed my hair blonde,’ and everyone who has dyed their hair blonde has to take a drink,” Maggie said. “The juicier the details, the better.” </p><p>“That seems simple enough,” Harry agreed. “I’ll play.” Harry was pleasantly buzzed at this point. He had pulled his tie loose and pushed his sleeves up his forearms. The sisters had never seen him so relaxed. They were all enjoying the more fun side of their Whitelighter.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll start,” Maggie said. “Never have I ever...gotten mono from my girlfriend.”</p><p>“That was a cheap shot,” Mel said, grumbling as she took a drink. “Fine, if we’re starting with the pointed shots already, never have I ever died.” She smiled, looking over at Harry.</p><p>“Oh, come now. Like that would have applied to any of you,” Harry took a drink. “Fine, never have I ever vanquished a demon with a spell created by my mother,” Harry said, forcing the sisters to each take a drink.</p><p>The game continued for a while. It was revealed that Macy used to want to be a singer. She loved cheesy 90s TV shows. Although she was still a virgin, she had some limited sexual experience.</p><p>Mel revealed she had sex with a man on two different occasions. She had a hidden obsession with Korean boy bands. </p><p>Despite being the youngest, Maggie somehow had the most experience sexually of the girls. Harry could have lived without that knowledge. </p><p>The sisters were having fun trying to find out as many dirty details about their Whitelighter as they could. So far, they had discovered he had been in love with at least two women in his lifetime. He had quite a bit of experience with various psychedelic drugs. Now the sisters were going through a laundry list of sexual activities, trying to find as many ways to embarrass Harry as they could.</p><p>“Never have I ever participated in an orgy?” Maggie asked, trying to see if she could gleam more details from Harry’s past.</p><p>Harry blushed and took a drink. “Now this just isn’t fair. I lived through the 1970s. And no, I’m not giving you any more details about anything.” Harry was on his fifth glass of scotch at this point. “I think I’m going to have to stop now. I don’t know how much more my liver can take.” Harry put his head back against the couch. “I know I said I was going to go back to the condo tonight, but would you ladies mind terribly if I just stayed here on this couch tonight? I don’t think I could move, even if you said no.”</p><p>“Of course you can stay, Harry,” Macy said, leaning over to put her head on Harry’s shoulder. “We didn’t want you to leave in the first place.” Macy had switched to vodka and Sprite several hours ago, but she was reaching the point where the room was spinning. </p><p>“Exactly. You can stay as long as you want,” Mel said, laying down on the floor. </p><p>Maggie jumped up from the chair, stumbling slightly. “You know what we need now? We need cookies.” She ran into the kitchen and pulled out a package of refrigerated cookie dough. </p><p>“How can she possibly still be going? She had like ten tequila shots over the past four hours,” Macy asked Mel, genuinely confused.</p><p>“Tomorrow, I’ll be concerned about my underage sister’s alcohol tolerance,” Mel said, slurring her words. “Tonight, I just need the two Macys to stop moving around so much. You’re making me dizzy.” </p><p>“I truly hope she doesn’t hurt herself in there,” Harry said, his eyes shut. “I think I’m too drunk to heal her if she gets burned.”</p><p>“Harry, if the house caught on fire, I don’t think I could even move right now,” Macy said, moving to lay down on the other end of the couch from Harry. “We’re never playing drinking games with Maggie ever again.”</p><p>Maggie came back into the room fifteen minutes later with a plate of cookies. She found her older sisters and Harry sound asleep. Mel was sprawled out on the ground. Harry and Macy were on opposite ends of the couch.</p><p>“Lightweights, all of you,” Maggie said, shaking her head. She shoved a pillow under Mel’s head and tossed a blanket over her. She found two more blankets to put over Harry and Macy. She got the aspirin out of the medicine cabinet and put it on the coffee table for when her family woke up tomorrow. “Oh well, guess all these cookies are for me then.”</p><p>The next morning, Maggie got up and cooked breakfast for everyone, with barely even a hint of a hangover. Mel and Macy were both fighting throbbing headaches. Harry asked if the sisters could possibly find a spell to turn down the brightness of the sun. Even though most of them felt physically miserable, they agreed it was the most fun they had together since their family was made complete.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>